The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to the exercise and fitness industry and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a manual weightlifting apparatus and methods of using same.
Hand held free weights are often used in modern exercise regimens. Well known hand held weights include dumbbells and kettle bells. Conventionally, dumbbells are provided with a handle with weights positioned on either end of the handle, whereas kettle bells typically feature a single weight with a handle on top or on one side.
These current designs are inherently imbalanced and when held by a user require hand and arm strength just to keep the bells straight during exercise which is additional to the strength being used to repetitively use the bells in an intended exercise motion. The imbalance and unsupported hands and arms being used to stably exercise with dumbbells and kettle bells introduce an additional safety risk that can be avoided, especially at heavier weights, where the problems of these kinds of bells are exacerbated.